spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Limb Ripper
The Limb Ripper is an Animatronic that sold at Spirit Halloween in 2012 and was remade in 2017. He wears a bloody white shirt and bloody dark green pants. Limb Ripper moves side to side, has orange light up eyes and growls. And also a limb or any other item can be placed in his right hand. Also, the original Limb Ripper uses a light sensor which is located in his nose. The original Limb Ripper was displayed in the Barn display alongside other werewolf animatronics. 2017 Version The 2017 version of Limb Ripper is said to be much better than the original version. The 2017 version has better audio quality and is more detailed than the original Limb Ripper. And the 2017 Limb Ripper uses an infrared sensor which is located in the shirt. He was displayed in the Spirit Hallow display. Spirit Halloween Description (Original Version) Add new meaning to the threat "I'll rip you limb from limb" with the six foot tall Limb Ripper Werewolf. The frighteningly authentic wolf man bears the remnants of his human clothing but they are stained with blood; his open mouth drips blood as he anticipates his next meal - make sure it is not you. * The chillingly lifelike Limb Ripper Werewolf stands a full 6 feet tall and is dressed in blood-stained ragged clothing. His mouth is open and he is ready to bite. * Wolf emits threatening growls, turns from side to side and hunts the area with red flashing eyes * UL adapter Input A/C 120V, 60Hz; Output: 6V, 1A. The adapter is included. * Item Dimensions: H" x L" x D"- 72 x 35 x 24" * Item Weight - 7.5 kg * For indoor use * Optional Try Me Button available - sold separately Spirit Halloween's Description (2017 Version) You’ve been told time and time again not to go in the woods after dark; he’s the reason why. The Limb Ripper stalks the edges of the woods, weaving between twisted trees and fallen leaves, just waiting for the next lost traveler to cross his path. His glowing eyes will paralyze you, leaving you defenseless while he makes you his meal! This fearsome animatronic is out for blood. Will you be his next victim? * Includes: ** Limb Ripper animatronic ** Instruction manual ** Adapter * Animated * Motion activated * Step pad compatible * Adapter type: 5.9V1.5A * Cord Length: 4.9 feet * Dimensions: 74”H x 34”W x 20”D * Weight: 15.4 pounds * Material: Plastic, fabric, electronics * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for display in covered areas Gallery Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 10.18.34 PM.png|The original Limb Ripper Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 10.15.00 PM.png|The remade version of Limb Ripper Screenshot 2018-07-02 at 11.22.07 PM.png|Limb Ripper's website picture Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 10.54.58 PM.png|Limb Ripper's set up instructions (page one) Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 10.55.31 PM.png|Limb Ripper's set up instructions (page two) Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 11.52.17 PM.png|Limb Ripper in the Barn display Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 11.53.23 PM.png|Limb Ripper in the Barn display along side Wolf Spitter tumblr_ovnopziATo1wzlzi6o1_500.jpg|Limb Ripper in the Spirit Hallow display Screenshot 2018-07-06 at 2.54.37 AM.png|2017 Limb Ripper (left) and 2012 Limb Ripper (right) side by side comparison (Picture taken by Joey Robergelund via Facebook) uet3c17hWUOg.jpg|Promotional artwork of Limb Ripper uxUoyEVVgzoT.gif|A GIF of the werewolf Videos Category:Props Category:2012 Category:2017 Category:Animatronics Category:Seasonal Visions Category:6ft Animatronics Category:Werewolves Category:The Barn Category:Spirit Hollow Category:2018 (Online-Only)